


What Made Me Change My Mind

by Veridissima



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, London, Montauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and Chandler have a talk about their past and what brought them to that stage of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Made Me Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> After the episode " The One With The Truth About London", with a lot of references to "The One At The Beach" and "The One With The Jellyfish".   
> This had been previously posted on ff.net in October 7th, 2011. I have done some alterations, especially concerning the grammar (since I'm not an English speaker and the original post had a lot more mistakes, if this one still has I apologize)

Chandler and Monica were both lying in bed, Monica was resting her head in his chest. Chandler was still thinking about what Monica had told him earlier that day, he wasn't mad at her or at Joey, he knows that if it had been Joey who had been there, maybe that night would have been just one night stand for both of them, and she wasn't marrying Joey, now.

But thinking about that, made him think about something else that she said one year before that night in London. Chandler had thought about that before, but he never asked. So he decided to ask now, if she told him the truth about London, she would answer him that question. So he asked.

"Mon, are you up?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

She turn her head a little so she could face him and said.

"Of course."

"I have been thinking about something you said.'"

"I have told you everything about London."

"I know and I believe you. And it's not about that."

"So it's about what?"

"Forget it."

"No, Chandler, now I wanna know." She said that while trying to sit up straight.

"Ok. I will tell you."

"Good."

"Mon, do you remember that weekend that we all went to the beach?"

"Where Phoebe met her mom?"

"Yes."

"So, what about that weekend, Chandler?"

"You had just broke up with that billionaire guy."

"Pete, yes."

"I don't know, if you remember but that weekend I tried to convince you that..."

"...you could be my boyfriend. I remember, Chandler."

"So, what I wanna know, Mon, is why after that whole talk that I would never be your boyfriend, you chose me?"

"Chandler, I..."

"That's why I didn't wanna ask you. You don't know the answer."

"Chandler, wait. I know the answer, it's just complicated."

"Mon, it's ok. I'm here, if you know the answer just tell me."

"Ok." Now, they were both sitting on the bed. She took his hand, and a deep breath and sat more comfortably in bed in a way she could face him. And she started.

"Chandler, you have known me for a long time."

"Yes."

"If you remember, everytime I dated a guy the relationship never lasted more than two weeks to a month."

"You dated Richard for almost half of a year."

"Yes. That's my point. When I met and started dating Richard, it was an adult relationship, we fell in love and lasted until I found out that Richard didn't want to have kids. After that it was really difficult for me to date a guy for just two weeks, because I had tried an adult relationship. Of course, I continued dating but nothing big. But then, as you know I met Peter, the billionaire, that was another adult relationship, and I wouldn't have broken up with him if it wasn't, for the fighting thing."

"And, then we went to the beach and I tried to convince you that I was good enough to be your boyfriend."

"Yes. And now I'm gonna tell you why I said no, all the time. You are young and my idea was that if we dated, you were just be one month thing. And I prefer to have you as my friend than as my boyfriend for a month. You weren't adult relationship material."

"Thanks, Mon. So what made you change your mind?"

"That night in London, when I was looking for Joey, because with him could be just one night stand and then the next morning we would wake up and be back to normal. But then when I came to the room, there you were, in your pajamas. And my first reaction was to go back to my room, but then you say that thing, that I was the most beautiful woman in that room and in most rooms. So I thought that you could be my one night stand, so I kissed you and you still, then, were trying to comfort me, to make sure that sex was the right thing to do in that moment, if it was what I really wanted in that moment."

"Ok. So what made me pass from one night stand to your boyfriend?"

"First, you were friends with benefits."

"Not for long."

"I know that, Chandler. So the sex was amazing."

"It's amazing."

"Yes. It's amazing. So I wanted to do it again, but that would break the one night stand rule. So we made up the London rule..."

"...But then because of all the interruptions, we couldn't do it."

"Yes, but then we started having it here. But then I was worried, how this would end. But than I thought that maybe you were relationship material, how much you had loved Janice and Kathy. And that I know you, I could help you make this work..."

"And I'm so glad, you did it, Mon." And he smiled at her.

"I'm glad, too. So I just needed to know, if you wanted. And I was sure when you were all jealous of that male nurse that Rachel wanted me to date, and you event all that story about the meaning of "goofing around". I knew that you wanted to make it work. So that's all that made me change my mind about you."

"I love you, Monica."

"I love you too, Chandler."

And they kissed and laid again, with her head resting on his shoulder. They both just could think that a lot of things had changed since that weekend on the beach, because they had found out that they were suppose to pass the rest of their lives together.


End file.
